Attachment of a tow hook to a bumper reinforcement for a vehicle, in order to tow a vehicle and to bind a vehicle to a ship, is known. Japanese Patent No. 3328237 describes an example of attaching a tow hook to a bumper reinforcement.
According to the construction described in Japanese Patent No. 3328237, an attachment metal plate, which is configured to be long from side to side and has a nut portion, is bolted to a back surface of a front wall portion of a bumper reinforcement. A tow hook is screwed at the nut portion via an access hole on the front wall portion.
With the construction described in Japanese Patent No. 3328237, the tow hook is screwed onto the nut portion of the attachment metal plate via an attachment hole on the front wall portion of the bumper reinforcement in order to support a load at the front wall portion when a force in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle is applied to the tow hook. Thus, the front wall portion of the bumper reinforcement to which the attachment metal plate is bolted is configured to be thick in order to bear the load. This requirement leads to an increase in the weight of the bumper reinforcement, and is also not desirable in terms of fuel consumption.
A need thus exists for a bumper reinforcement for vehicle, which bears a load with a compact configuration.
Present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and provides.